Prior art patents disclose expandable cutting tools having a pilot that aligns the tool as it is rotated and axially inserted within a bore to be machined. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. of Seiler 1,733,827 discloses a reamer having a pilot with tapered flutes that provide tool alignment as the tool is rotated and moved axially through a bore to be machined. Likewise, the U.S. Pat. No. of Fear 2,439,968 discloses an expandable reamer whose forward end includes a helical cutting edge of a tapered shape that aligns the tool as it is rotated and moved axially within a bore to be machined. Also, the U.S. Pat. No. of Sunnen 2,580,328 discloses an expandable honing tool having stones that are movable radially between tapered pilots at the leading and trailing ends of the tool.